Cross Fire: The Novelisation
by Grimsg
Summary: The novelisation of Kouta Hirano's other manga included in the Hellsing manga: Cross Fire! Warning: Story contains religious blasphamy and strong language.


Cross Fire: The Novelisation.

Original story by Kouta Hirano, novelized by Black Panther. Based on the Cross Fire Manga by Kouta Hirano.

Small notes: I've always wished that someone would translate the extra section in the Hellsing Manga known as Cross Fire. Sadly, no one has done it. In order to introduce these lovely characters to English Hellsing fans, I've decided to novelize the manga so that fans will truly enjoy Kouta Hirano's creations. I'm not a fantastic writer but I'll try my best to convey as much as the story to your guys to the best of my knowledge. Hope you like it. ---Black Panther

THE FOLLOWING MATERIAL CONTAINS EXTREME BLASPHEMY OF THE CATHOLIC AND ISLAMIC RELIGIONS. IF YOU'RE OFFENDED, YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. WARNING! STRONG LANGUAGE PRESENT.

CROSS FIRE: EPISODE 1

VATICAN CITY 1996

A lonely bell chimed the end of another hour on a foggy autumn evening. The gray skies seemed to snuff out all other cheerfulness going on in the city. Winds blew continuously.

The center structure in the city was where the action was taking place. The dome of the Vatican surveyed the city with watchful eyes, careful that the city faced no harm.

A lengthy man opened the great wooden doors of the Vatican head office lightly and strode in. His gait was calm, his face grim but was still able to crack a mocking smile. Light from the evening sun reflected off his glasses blurring his eyes. The man grinned.

" You called for me sir? " He said pleasantly. Telling from the look of the one who had summoned him, he knew it was going to be 'worrying news'.

Another man sat across from the glasses individual. Smug, serious and stressed, he spoke, " The agents we have sent to Pakistan have been captured. A minister and a nun were both taken hostage by rebel groups. Is there any way in retrieving them? "

The bespectacled man paused and flashed a wide smile. "So I've heard from our correspondent in Pakistan." he replied calmly.

The man at the table sighed. "The rebels demand a sum of 1 million US Dollars as ransom." said the man, messaging his temples with his thumb and forefinger. He continued,

"Looking down on the Vatican is one thing, but demanding money? " 

The lengthy man sniffed and cocked his head to the side revealing a head of graying hair neatly tied in a pony tail.

"The ones held captive happen to be one of our strongest agents. " he said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "I apologize for their lack of security which caused this mess."

Leaning forward, the chief emphasized, "Division 13 depends on these people, please take action quickly." Suddenly, he dropped his voice to a lower dynamic. "Maxwell, the pope appreciates your help."

The man known as Maxwell cracked a smile and shook his head at his chief. "You need not worry. Division 13 will complete their task. " Snorting, he paced the room lightly "That'll show those Protestants a thing or two." He crooned...

PAKISTAN: QUETTA Mountain Range

Several gunshots shattered the silence of the range. This was followed by great gusts of wind that blew sand and dust across the ground. 2 corpses dressed in minister uniforms slumped in the dust. Their heads blown off by tremendous machine gun fire. Blood gushed out off their necks like fountains and seeped slowly into the hot ground, staining the sand a dark brown. The armed rebels laughed sinisterly at the dirty deed they had done. Most of them were dressed in turbans, loose fitting clothes and were armed with menacing AK 47 rifles. 

The hostages comprised of several ministers, all clad in their official outfits, and a nun, also in full dress.

"S..stop it! " burst the nun suddenly. 

"Please! I beg of you, stop the killing! " Followed a minister.

A Middle-Eastern man, suspected to be the leader of the group, rose from the wooden chair he was sitting on. He muttered through his lighted cigarette, " Looks like the cash hasn't come yet." he turned, glasses gleaming in the hot sun. "Next up is the glasses girl I suppose." he chuckled, evilly.

"WHAT! Didn't they say the money was on the way?!" exclaimed the shocked minister with cold sweat dripping down his chubby face. 

The Middle-Eastern man grinned insanely. "The cash, we'll take, But...if we get the cash *and kill you all* Wouldn't Allah be happy? " at this, he whipped his colt automatic towards the hostages, causing them to cry out in fear. 

With a sudden out burst of fright, the be-spectacled nun jumped up from the ground and ran. Screaming in her wake, she was stopped by the Middle-Eastern and strewn on the ground. 

"Stop this! Take me instead of her! Don't kill Yumiko, please! Not the nun!" screamed the minister, daring not to move a muscle. 

The girl, Yumiko sobbed heartily. She had dark colored hair, large eyes now filled with fear and a face so pale it burned in the scorching sun. 

The Middle-Eastern laughed and turned round to face the frightened minister. "Pity I'm a male chauvinist," he replied, "The girl's gotta go. Mua ha ha ha" he said in his strange accent and loaded his gun. Without hesitation, he pointed the weapon at the nun. "Good bye then."

Just before the leader could squeeze a shot out of his Colt, a lackey stopped him. 

"Wait a sec. Abdullah. Ransom's 'ere." growled the man to Abdullah in Arabic.

Abdullah looked up from his gun to see a tall figure ahead of him. The figure had a short, cropped hair style with a messy fringe over the forehead. This anonymous figure was clad in a long gray trench coats, despite the burning weather, and pair of dark sun glasses shielded the identity of the mysterious figure. The figure stood bravely in front of the rebel leader. Noting the figure had a long cross pendant round the neck, Abdullah cursed. All this person had was an elongated object with a large cloth covering it.

Abdullah crooked an eyebrow at the figure and turned back to the nun who was shaking uncontrollably. "Heh, you're in luck. We'll continue after I get the cash." He muttered, frowning in the process. Without warning, he forced an arm round the frightened nun and pointed the gun to her torso.

"Don't play any tricks, or the nun gets it in the chest."

The trench coat figure winced slightly but kept cool. With slow water-like movement, the figure advanced towards the nun, shuffling the dust on the ground as the figure moved.

"So. You're Yumiko." said the figure finally, eyeing the nun suspiciously. The figure's voice was a harsh but commanding.

"Heinkal!" wavered Yumiko at the figure. Voice still reeking of fear. The other hostages looked at her, amazed that she knew this mysterious 'savior'.

Heinkal stared at the nun with a an eyebrow lifted. "Aren't you the one? Yumiko, YUMIKO. Huh?" said Heinkal in a low, husky growl.

Yumiko stammered in reply. "I...I don't want to..I hate my work! " she blurted, looking away in embarrassment. The hostages were shocked at the comment. _What? Yumiko, a nun, hate work?! _

Heinkal continued advancing, but this time at a much faster pace till she was right in front of Abdullah and the mentioned nun.

This time, Abdullah was the one to panic. " You...what are you doing? " he stuttered, colt quivering in his hand. _Just who was this Heinkal anyway?!? _He thought. Heinkal simply ignored him and moved her face right in front of Yumiko's. "No...don't Heinkal.." winced Yumiko, struggling to break free from Abdullah's grasp. 

Heinkal tipped her sunglasses and looked straight into Yumiko's eyes, as if pinning her to a wall. With a slight smile, she blurted.

" Good night Yumiko. Awake YUMIKO."

"What?!" Exclaimed Abdullah

Suddenly, Heinkal socked Yumiko's face, sending her flying backwards straight on the hard ground. Stunned, confused, she lay there unconscious.

"Wha..WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Abdullah to the enigma sent by the Vatican. 

Heinkal turned around and smiled. "To be honest, I haven't a single sent on me. The Vatican has declined in paying the ransom. "

Abdullah just gapped.

'Wha..what did you say?!"

In a fluid motion, Heinkal grabbed a magnum from under her trench coat and pointed it at a rebel lackey. 

"Grace be with you all...AMEN"

Immediately, the sky was filled with the rain of gun fire. Heinkal danced on the dusty ground, skillfully doing one-shot kills to the rebels at all the right places. Blood gushed, heads blew off, AK 47s rattling away. Heinkal dived for the elongated object she had earlier.

"YUMIKO! " She wailed, hiding behind a brick wall, changing magazines for her guns. 

"YUMIKO! HURRY UP! " 

"YUMIKO, WAKE UP!"

"YUMIKO!!!"

***

"A split personality?" Questioned the chief to Maxwell, looking at him strangely. 

"The one and only Takagi Yumiko. " he chuckled, turning around to face the chief. He progressed to flick a piece of lint off his coat.

"Deep in her subconscious mind. There is another personality, known as YUMIKO. There, the 2 personalities constantly exchange themselves within her. " 

The chief sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Why did you hire this kind of person. " He groaned, sweeping his gray hair backwards. Face displaying a look of disatisfaction. 

Maxwell calmly replied, " Despite the unanswered questions, the mild mannered Yumiko is able to 'suppress' her other half. She won't even kill a fly. " he said, later coughing into his hand. "but YUMIKO on the other hand is.. 'talented' and shows 'exceptional skill'. " 

The chief looked at him again, frowning. "Ah. You mean to say..."

There was a brief silence of about 10 seconds before Maxwell continued. " In other words... *ahem* To put it correctly. YUMIKO is a cold-blooded killer. "

***

"Fuck! How dare you trick us!" howled a rebel wildly, swishing his AK 47 over to the mess of hostages on the ground. " DIE !!!" 

In a mili-second, his head was smashed into a wall by an enormous force, so powerful it shattered his skull and burst his eyeballs. The rebel screamed painfully before he slumped down. Dead. 

From the fog emerged a woman of medium built. She had long flowing dark hair, eyes which sparkled with insanity and a face plastered with a cruel smile. Her veil now lost and glasses somewhere else, her nun outfit was a sharp contrast as to what she was. This was Takagi YUMIKO.

"You pathetic scum bags of devotees. " She snarled. "Definitely defies the ways of the pope!" 

"FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!"

"She's awaken! " said Heinkal, pumping a few more bullets into an unfortunate rebel. Grabbing hold of the elongated object, she tossed it to YUMIKO.

"Yo! Catch!"

Unveiling the cloth, the elongated object revealed itself to be a shiny hilt of a Katana sword made of the finest material in all Japan. Pulling off the cover quickly, YUMIKO gripped it hard in her strong hands.

Abdullah stuttered " Tha..that glasses girl from just now!??!"

With tasteful skill, YUMIKO executed the "Autumn Water" Kata, hacking and slashing off numerous heads, torsos, and limbs. She didn't seem to care about the blood spurting all over her. After all, she was enjoying every moment of it. 

Abdullah, panicking at how the situation had gone very array, grabbed a frightened minister and his gun at the minister's temples.

"D..Don't push it further, or I'll kill the minister!"

Heinkal pointed her 2 magnums at the both of them. "We ministers from the Vatican would always save our own Catholics." she smirked, cocking back her magnum. 

"Forget about me! Just get rid of the enemy! Isn't that the right thing we ministers would do?!" 

"My. Isn't that brave. " clapped YUMIKO sarcastically. "Heh. You Protestants shouldn't look down on us Catholics. After all, Christianity is the same for us both. But our main mission is to make Christianity the World's religion and destroy all others that oppose of it." said the insane swordswoman with much gusto.

Heinkal raised her weapons. 

"Our God and the Vatican will not lose against this group of Islamic Muslims."

"FACE ETERNITY!"

"VA..VATICAN BITCHES!!!!!!!!"

Losing control, Abdullah charged at Heinkal with his gun. In a matter of seconds, Heinkal pushed him away, YUMIKO sliced his armed hand off and before Abdullah could feel any pain, Heinkal already had her magnum to his forehead.

"Sweet Jesus!" croaked Abdullah before he was blasted 9 times in the head.

Stunned. The rescued minister remained on the ground. Mouth wide open, eyes wide staring. YUMIKO and Heinkal looked at the sorry man with sympathy. "It's ok now, minister." said YUMIKO, as 'sweet as she could'. "The danger's over, you can go now."

Instead, the minister leaped up and scrambled for cover. "No! S..Stay away from me!!!?!?!" he barked. Heinkal and YUMIKO realized that they weren't getting any 'hero's welcome' . Instead, the hostages, whispered among themselves and inched quietly away from them. Awed at and amazed at the massacre they had caused earlier. YUMIKO, disappointed at their reaction blurted, " No! Wait! Heh,We were kidding...really! We don't mean all that from just-------" "Let's go YUMIKO." interrupted Heinkal, dragging her colleague off the scene by the back of her collar.

2 DAYS AFTER IN BARCELONA

"Come in you 2. I want you to see this." said Maxwell calmly switching on the small television set inside his office. Sheepishly, the infamous duo shuffled into his office and observed the tiny screen. 

"Yesterday at Quetta, Pakistan, a team of Vatican officials stormed into the Islamic rebel base and put a dramatic end to the hostage situation which had taken place over the past view days. No one was hurt but this was something nobody had imagined..."

_Yes! It was frightening! _said a minister still shaking form shock. _The killers were dressed in religious outfits! One a minister, the other a nun! A terrible massacre!_

_A traumatic experience, I thought I'd be dead! _said another, cold sweat still dripping down his face.

"The 2 killers reported were religious fanatics, sent by the Vatican to----" At this, Maxwell, hit the dial of the television returning it to a blank screen. Heinkal and Yumiko looked at each other and avoided eye contact with their boss.

Pacing round the room slowly, he glared down at his 2 agents with disappointment. 

"You see that. You see that CLEARLY!!" he roared, scrunching up a letter he was reading previously. 

**"YOU FOOLS!" **he yelled. 

**"IT WAS AN OVERKILL! IDIOTS!" **

**"YOUR MISSION WAS TO RESCUE THE HOSTAGES ONLY!! DID I EVER SAY YOU WERE TO KILL THE ENEMY! DESPICABLE!!! " **

He barked continuously at the 2 of them who had let the Vatican down. Yumiko (with her glasses back on) mumbled softly. "But..."

**"BUT WHAT?! YOU WERE WEARING MINISTER AND SISTER'S CLOTHING'S TO KILL PEOPLE!  WHAT KIND OF IMPRESSION ARE YOU GIVING! HUH?!"**

There was a brief silence for 2 seconds till Heinkal spoke. "Err..I suggest we just close the subject."

"I was just severely TICKED OFF BY THE POPE. And you want me to '**CLOSE THE SUBJECT?!?! ' "** lashed Maxwell at the 2 standing stock still against a wall.

"B..b..but, it wasn't me?!? It was YUMIKO's doing... you're mistaken.." stuttered Yumiko, trying to *defend herself* but to no avail. 

**" THE TRAVEL AND AMMUNITION COSTS WERE EXORBITANT!! "**

"Oh. Really, was that so? " murmured Heinkal. "I didn't know that."

" I don't think YUMIKO would use any ammunition...she just has the sword..."

**"SHUT UP FOOLS!" **

As the bickering continued for a few more minutes, the sky gradually darkened as the evening clouds enveloped the town of Barcelona. This. This very incident was only the beginning of the new division of Iscariot 13 in charge of the extermination of all cults other than Christianity... 

END (of Episode 1)

*Well, I hoped you liked that. The dialogue was actually translated from my Chinese Hellsing Manga. I tried to make it as vivid and graphic as possible so that well, you guys can sorta visualize what's going on. Just some advertisement. If you love Hellsing and can't get enough of it. Visit my site: Hell On Earth. Ta for now! ---Black Panther AKA Kris_chan * 


End file.
